Snowflake Kisses
by AliveBabydoll
Summary: A simple oneshot of Cass and Dean. No plot, just sex. Hope you enjoy. Please review.


Snowflake Kisses

A/N Got the idea from fan art I saw of both characters out in the snow. Plus, I wanted a oneshot with sex, so here it is. Hope you enjoy. Please review!

OOOOoooo

The case was over, and Dean found he couldn't sleep, instead of bothering anyone, he'd slipped out of the room and gone for a walk. It was cold and snow had been falling for a couple of hours and fell in big flakes. His collar was up to help keep the cold at bay. There was a tingling sensation that spiked through his body. The tall, sandy blonde pulled his hand from his pocket and reached down to grasp a big, soft hand that was always so warm. Castiel laced their fingers together.

Dean looked over as they continued to walk. They were in another small town and it was decorated for Christmas, a full month and a half early. Lights twinkled on all the storefronts, the light poles sported stars and boots, and candy canes. The case had been a simple one so Cass had stayed behind. Dean was thrilled that he was here now. "Hello, Dean."

Dean smiled at the warm, familiar feelings those two words evoked. "Hello, Cass." Dean deepened his voice and added a roughness to it.

"You are mocking me."

"Just a little." Dean chuckled while bumping the angel with his shoulder. Cass bumped him back as they continued to walk. "I missed you."

"You're the one who told me to stay behind." Dean sighed. These little admissions were still a little awkward for him and he'd hoped for a better response. Catching the sigh Cass added, "I missed you too." The angel rolled his eyes at his habit of tossing those admissions aside. He'd just had to do it for so long. While he enjoyed being able to say what he was feeling, it was difficult to get used to.

Normally they both shied away from public displays of affection, but here, in the middle of the night with heavy snowfall, it just didn't seem important. They began talking about different things, not cases or anything important. Just little things to pass the time with conversation, something they didn't do often. They wound up in a park and Dean noticed that since Cass' arrival he hadn't felt the cold. "Y'know, this is nice." Cass glanced up and over.

"It is very nice. I enjoy that we can be together like this." Like a real couple, they both thought but neither spoke.

"Yeah." Dean stopped and turned to face the angel who gazed back at him. "Cass I-" Dean wanted to say the words. They burned in his chest like a holy fire. His mouth opened and closed a couple of times, but nothing came out.

Cass knew what was burning through Dean because he felt it too. Unable to voice it, he simply leaned in and took Dean's mouth with his. His big, warm hands came up to cup his face. He poured all his emotions into the single act, trying to convey what they were both feeling. Dean accepted the kiss eagerly. His own hands went up to begin running over the angel, everywhere he could touch. Cass deepened the kiss, swallowing the guttural moan that emanated from somewhere deep inside the green-eyed man in his arms. The kiss grew more heated as it spun out. They pulled away, resting their foreheads together as they their panting breath puffed out to form clouds in front of them.

"Cass." Dean's voice was husky with desire. "It's been days."

"I know." Cass' voice was rougher than normal. "I can take us somewhere, bring you back… later." As an answer he pulled the angel in for another kiss. He groaned as his back was pushed into a tree, snow falling through the bare limbs to melt against their heated skin. Then, it wasn't a tree at his back but a solid wall. Dean opened his eyes long enough to see they were in his room at the bunker before diving into the angel and wonderful things the brought to each other.

Castiel groaned as Dean's lips left his to trail kisses along his cheek, to his ear. There his tongue did things that still made Cass gasp in pleasure. How was it possible for such feelings to arise simply because teeth and a hot, wet tongue glided over the shell of his ear? As Dean slid his mouth down the angel's neck, Cass' hands had come up to start undressing the taller man. It would be easy for him to remove their clothes with a thought, but he found that he enjoyed the little task of taking the layers off, one at a time.

Dean didn't seem to mind as he took the time to kiss and taste and nibble at what little exposed flesh the angel offered. When the man was undressed from the waist up, the angel slid his hands over strong arms, and chest and felt the quiver of stomach muscles as his hands trailed across his torso. When he wrapped his arms around him, kissing him deeply, Dean began to grind their hips together. A breath hissed out between Cass' teeth.

His erection was pressing painfully against the inside of his pants and the friction Dean now added increased the pressure building inside him. Burning, the angel was quick when it came to his partner's belt and zipper. Soon Dean was free and in the angel's awaiting hands.

Not to be outdone, Dean captured the angel's mouth with his as he fought the angel from the coat and tie, he always wore. Buttons were popped off instead of undone and Dean pulled back and cursed when his hands fumbled at the belt. Christ, he was acting like nervous teenager. Even though he and Cass had been together like this before, quite a few times, he still felt butterflies. Castiel understood without the man having to say a word.

They walked to the side of the bed as the rest of the barriers between them were removed. Castiel began kissing Dean again as they lowered themselves to the mattress. Cass moved so he lay between Dean's legs and their aching lower halves met perfectly. Castiel used his mouth to bring delicious groans and grunts from the man beneath him. The more Dean enjoyed what he did, the more the angel wanted to give him. He took his ques from Dean's responses which were always open and honest while they were together like this.

They didn't think, only felt and experienced being held by the person who means the most to you. Cass rested his hand on the mark he'd given the man beneath him, a symbol of their unwavering bond, as he reached down between them to grasp both erect members in his hand. Dean groaned and began rocking into the touch. As they both began leaking at the pleasure it only increased as it made it easier to move against one another.

They were panting again when Cass moved away to place tip of his erection against the man's tight opening. Dean shifted a little as the notion of what they were about to do sunk in, again. This part he'd balked at every time thus far. Then the angel was kissing him again and Dean was swallowed in the passion that threatened to rule them. When the man relaxed, Castiel gave a gentle thrust with his hips.

Slowly, allowing Dean the time to get used to it, Castiel began to thrust just a little, as more of him was pulled into Dean's tight, hot cavern. Dean moved a little, enough to throw the angel off balance a little. When his hand slipped so did his member as he went the rest of the way in. Dean groaned long and loud. Castiel wanted to say he was sorry, wanted to climb off his partner and make sure he was alright. But it just felt so… good. He pulled back a little, only to thrust back in again.

Their eyes locked in an intense stare as Castiel began taking Dean. The faster he went, the better it felt. The farther he pulled out, the better it felt diving back in. When he went faster, the sounds Dean made had him going harder. Cass slid his hands to Dean's their fingers interlocked as he pulled them to either side of Dean's head.

His breath was backing up in his lungs. They couldn't breathe, couldn't think. All they could do was get lost in the moment they were creating together. "Cass," Dean panted. "Cass… there!" Cass felt the head of his dick press against a now familiar part of his partner. The angel grunted as he pulled out all the way, only to bury himself inside his partner again, and again.

Castiel could feel his end nearing. "Dean I- I'm going to- Dean!" On the last word Castiel buried himself fully and exploded deep inside of Dean. At the sound of his name on the angel's lips as he came, caused the same reaction from Dean himself. He shouted the angel's name as pleasure swallowed him whole. Castiel lay over him, soft now, but still inside of him. Both knew they needed to move, to get up and take care of things that needed taking care of. But right now, neither cared.

For the first time since they'd last been together like this, they were truly content in the world. After years of living a lie, pretending that this wasn't want they wanted… they basked in the glow of their mutual love. Even if they couldn't say it yet, or maybe they weren't quite sure if that was it or not, these little moments were precious and each a gift they cherished. Castiel rolled off Dean, only for Dean to snake a long arm around him and pull him in close. Cass wouldn't sleep, but he would, and by God he'd sleep next to Cass. They could get him back to his brother and the crappy hotel room in the morning.

For now, they were going to cuddle. Something that had surprised them both when Dean had insisted, they cuddle after their first time. Now it was just something they did. Like sex, it wasn't something they thought about, just something they both wanted and craved. Castiel snuggled up to him, breathing in the scent of him, mingled with his own. They smelled wonderful. Castiel let Dean sleep for a long time before awaking him to dress. They shared a long kiss, just outside of the hotel room before Cass disappeared and Dean slipped into his room.

Sam was sitting up on his bed with a grin splitting his face. "How's Cass?" Sam had waited for years for his brother and best friend to get together. Now that it finally happened, he couldn't be happier. "Y'know, you could have just stayed… wherever you'd gone. I could have gotten the car back safely."

Dean hadn't looked at his brother since he'd walked into the room to find him awake but now, he shot him a withering glance. "Shut up." Sam chuckled and began getting his things together. Dean wasn't ashamed or embarrassed by about being with Cass, just as he knew his brother didn't want him to be. He was not, however, wholly comfortable with discussing it yet. It was a long drive back to the bunker. The drive was made even longer by Sam's teasing and Dean's constant bickering back.

When they reached the bunker, the angel was waiting for them. He hugged Sam before wrapping his arm around Dean and not letting go. The three of them moved passed what little awkwardness they shared as they went about life as usual. Dean walked with the angel, his arm draped across his shoulders. And while the emotions surging through him were new and still a little uncomfortable, he was happy. And judging by the look that Cass was giving him, so was the angel which was enough. For now.


End file.
